


Lies As Currency

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [8]
Category: Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy asks about the thing Bucky continually toys with, & Bucky explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies As Currency

Johnson saw Bucky playing with it again. She breathed in deep. "...What's that?"  
Bucky spun it slightly. ".......The only thing I brought of her."

Oh. .....Shit.

She sat beside him, as he didn't object.

He chuckled. "I shouldn't have even brought it." He shook his head. "Space time & whatever." Spin.  
"Important things keep things in space."  
He spun it again carefully. ".....Was a Christmas gift.  
"We never did the cheesy Christmas thing so we decided to do it one year." He smiled gently. "I gave her a snowglobe with a bear in it." Bucky held it up. "She gave me this."  
"You really love her."  
Silence.  
"That decision of yours..." He looked at her. "It wasn't yours to make."  
"Why?"  
"She would have wanted those memories back Bucky."  
More silence, enough for the moon to go around the Earth 3 times "We aren't good for each other." He replied back.  
"& how is that kind of love bad?"  
"Not when you're the other person's weak spot."

Punch.

Daisy became quiet now.

"I know she won't forgive me. I know it. But...." She watched as it opened to her surprise. The interior hurting more as he continued. "Reinstating her memory.... I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. Hurting her, more than I have." He paused. "Wasn't right."  
She looked at him. "Maybe. But basing her life on an assumption masquerading for a lie..." She pushed. "....You didn't want that before."  
His face became readable.  
"If Steve didn't take the chance, you wouldn't have-"  
"How far are we from the coordinates?" He got up.

She sighed. Daisy looked down at the pendant.  
He was a good man. She too got up, respecting the silence.  
Maybe too good.


End file.
